Cannon
"Cannon rất tuyệt vời để làm một điểm phòng thủ. Nâng cấp những khẩu cannon để tăng hỏa lực của chúng, nhưng hãy cẩn thận vì những trang bị phòng thủ này không thể bắn được trong khi đang nâng cấp" ---- ---- *'Tổng quan' **Cannon là công trình phòng thủ đầu tiên mà một người chơi xây dựng ở chuyến thám hiểm Clash of Clans đầu tiên của họ. **Cannon vừa rẻ và vừa nâng cấp nhanh trong những cấp độ đầu. **Cannon chỉ tấn công các mục tiêu mặt đất, như Barbarian, nhưng không thể tấn công các mục tiêu trên không, chẳng hạn như Rồng (Dragon). ---- *'Chiến lược phòng thủ' **Với hỏa lực lớn và tầm bắn xa, Cannon có thể ngăn chặn sức tấn công từ Wall Breakers (vì Wall Breakers có lượng máu tương đối thấp). **Cannon rất hữu dụng để giữ chân Giant tránh để chúng tấn công các công trình phòng thủ khác của bạn. **Bạn có thể đặt các trụ Mortars và Wizard Towers trong tầm bắn của Cannon để tăng hiệu quả phòng thủ. **Hãy đặt các trụ Cannon trong phạm vị hoạt động của Air Defenses, vì chúng không thể tấn công các mục tiêu trên không (hoặc ít nhất là đặt gần các trụ Archer Tower hoặc Wizard Tower). **Hãy ưu tiên nâng cấp Cannon và Mortar trước ở các cấp độ đầu, vì đây là các công trình phòng thủ đối đất chủ yếu của bạn. Cố gắng đầu tư sớm vào chúng, do chúng là những trụ phòng thủ rẻ và phổ biến nhất có sẵn. **Ở Town Hall 5 (có thể hơn nữa), nếu hai Cannon đặt gần nhau, nó có thể là một sự trợ giúp hữu hiệu vì thỉnh thoảng người chơi chủ yếu cố gắng tấn công Archer Tower bằng cách dùng Giant, điều này có thể tạo ra hỏa lực để tiêu diệt Giant một cách dễ dàng. *'Chiến lược tấn công' **Cannon là 1 trong những đơn vị phòng thủ không thể tấn công các mục tiêu trên không. Do vậy, chúng dễ dàng bị phá hủy bời Balloons, Dragons hoặc Minion nếu chúng không được đặt trong tầm hoạt động của Air Defenses, Archer Towers hay Wizard Towers. **Cannon chỉ gây sát thương cho một mục tiêu tại một thời điểm. Vì thế, để hạ gục chúng, chỉ việc tấn công bằng 1 nhóm Archer hoặc Barbarian. ---- *'Sự khác biệt khi nâng cấp' **Cannons undergo significant visual changes at levels 7, 10, 11 and 12. The Cannon barrel and support platform both increase in size at almost every level. ***When initially constructed, the Cannon consists of a short dark metal barrel mounted on a crude four-legged wooden platform. ***At level 2, the Cannon's base receives a wooden stabilizer tied to the legs with ropes. ***At level 3, the Cannon's leg stabilizer becomes stouter. The base itself rotates 45 degrees within the 3x3 square (ostensibly to accommodate the later, larger upgrades of the Cannon). ***At level 4, the Cannon barrel receives two decorative latitudinal ridges, one midway along the barrel and one at the rear. The platform's leg stabilizer is removed in favor of a larger and stouter main support platform with much shorter legs. ***At level 5, the Cannon base's wooden legs are replaced with metal ones and its metal ring which it pivots on gets wider. ***At level 6, the Cannon base receives a pair of what appear to be metal clamps or straps on opposite sides of the platform to anchor the barrel more firmly to the rotational mount. The pivot it sits on is replace with metal as well. ***At level 7, the wooden base is discarded for a white stone or metal platform with four short brass-trimmed legs. The Cannon barrel's decorative center ridge is trimmed with a ring of brass. ***At level 8, the other decorative ridge around the rear of the barrel also receives brass trimming, as well as a pair of opposing brass straps or clamps securing it to the platform. ***At level 9, the Cannon receives a third brass-trimmed decorative ridge around the muzzle of the barrel, and two additional brass straps or clamps perpendicular to the original pair. The straps or clamps also receive a bolt on each end. ***At level 10, the Cannon barrel is entirely made of brass. The rear of the Cannon barrel receives triangular reinforcing plates, and the platform's legs become dark metal trimmed in brass with small spikes. The spikes are also gold and made of brass. ***At level 11, the Cannon barrel is transformed into black metal, and the base receives prominent black footings. ***At level 12, the Cannon is accented with a red ring around the barrel as well as red crystals on each corner of the base to act as the footing, similar to the level 4 X-Bow's base. The brass strap on the base receives a dark red band. The cannonball it shoots is now a small fireball. *** At level 13, the Cannon's footing are now lined with brass. The outline of the plates at the back of the barrel turn to orange, and the brass strap on the base turn to a dark-gray metal. The barrel is now more sleek, and it is raised. The barrel looks a little shorter than the level 12. The fireball it shoots are bigger than the level 12 Cannon. The barrel is lined with strips fastened with brass nails, and the base has been turned red. ---- *'Trivia' **You are required to build a Cannon during the tutorial. **When viewing your village, the Cannons will appear to aim randomly about. However, they will always be (generally) aiming away from the Town Hall. If the Cannons (or the Town Hall) are moved, the Cannons will instantly orient themselves to point away from the Town Hall's new relative location. This remains true even when the Cannons are being upgraded (except that upgrading Cannons always instantaneously point directly away from the Town Hall with no random movement). **The Cannon is able to rotate in a full 360 degrees. ** The Cannon's barrel expands slightly whenever it shoots. ** The Cannon is one of the three defensive buildings (along with the Mortar and X-Bow) that rotate themselves to aim at different targets, as the Air Defense is made of rockets, while the others are towers. These three face away from the Town Hall when the village is not under attack. ** The Cannon and Archer Tower have 13 upgrade levels, the highest of any building in the game. For additional statistics and information, see the Unit Calculators page.